Time and Me
by Arya Ramadhan
Summary: Umur dan Waktu itu Relatif namun Takdir itu Absolut meskipun berusaha kau coba kau akan berakhir sampai ke tujuanmu, Inilah Takdirku yang tidak pernah tahu masa depanku. Bagus Tak Bagus Penting Uplod Saja.


" **Time and Me"**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Adventure, Sci-Fi, Metal Rock, Anime and banyak lagi.**

 **Pair: Idk.**

 **Summary: Umur dan Waktu itu Relatif namun Takdir itu Absolut meskipun berusaha kau coba kau akan berakhir sampai ke tujuanmu, Inilah Takdirku yang tidak pernah tahu masa depanku. Terinspirasi dari Film Predestination.**

 **Warning: Time-Traveller, OOC!Chara, and many others.**

 **Rate: 69+.**

 **KEREN TAK KEREN PENTING UPLOD SAJA!**

Chapter 1

 **Somewhere In Earth**

"Who am I?"  
"My Name is Naruto Namikaze."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tokyo, Jepang [26 Maret 1991 / 25 Tahun yang lalu…]**_

Minato Pov

Duh, gimana ya hasil tes istriku Kushina nanti, apakah dia tidak mandul? Kuharap begitu. Pikirku panik lalu pergi ke suatu rumah sakit. Namun setelah aku sampai disana alangkah terkejutnya aku mendengar penuturan Dokter bahwa Kushina memang mandul, itu membuatku dan Kushina tentu saja shok mendengarnya. Aku dan Kushina pulang dengan perasaan sendu rasanya sakit sekali bahwa aku takkan memiliki keturunan.

"hiks hiks hiks.. Minato-kun, bagaimana ini? Kita tak akan bisa memiliki keturunan jika aku sendiri mandul? Hiks hiks hiks…" Ucap Kushina sambil menangis sendu. Lalu kulihat dia dan aku pun lantas berkata. "Tak apa Kushina, kita masih bisa mencari anak di panti asuhan untuk di adopsi." Ucapku menenangkannya. Dan malam itu adalah saksi kesedihan mereka.

Siang harinya selepas aku pulang kerja dari kepolisian, aku pergi ke caƒe berniat menenangkan diri sebentar. Kurasakan kopi yang nikmat ini dengan hikmat namun seketika buyar ketika kulihat ada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang membawa bayi menuju kearahku, dan dia sudah sampai di depanku mengambil tempat duduk pas di depanku.

"Boleh saya duduk?" Ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Y-Ya silahkan." Kataku mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Minato Namikaze si Detektif yang bekerja di kepolisian?" Tanya yang membuatku shok.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyaku heran.

"Untuk sekarang tidak perlu basa-basinya, begini aku ingin kau membawa bayiku ini karena saat ini kondisiku sedang tidak aman untuk itu kau harus menjaga anakku ini sampai kapanpun. Tenang saja aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi setelah memberi bayiku ini padamu." Ucapnya panjang lebar sambil ingin memberikan bayinya padaku.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Bagaimana kau bisa percaya padaku? Dan aku tidak pernah ingat ada orang yang secara cuma-cuma memberikan bayinya?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Aku percaya sepenuh hati denganmu dan juga tidak akan ada syarat untukmu, aku tahu bahwa istrimu divonis tak bisa memiliki keturunan jadi apa salahnya jika aku menawarkan kesempatan berharga ini padamu..." Sambil memberikan bayinya padaku dan berdiri kehadapanku mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Jagalah dia seperti anakmu dan oh iya namanya Naruto." Lanjutkannya dengan mencium keningku, dan pergi meninggalkanku dan bayinya di pangkuanku.

Sesampainya dirumah aku disambut oleh Istriku pulang.

"Eh, bayi siapa itu, Minato-kun?" Tanya Kushina padaku.

"Oh, ok akan kujelaskan kejadiannya, Kushina-chan." Jawabku sambil menjelaskan yang terjadi tadi siang. "Sudah mengerti, bukan?" Lanjutku.

"Tak apa, mari kita adopsi saja dia, Minato-kun." Balas Kushina.

Minato Pov end.

 _ **Washington DC, Amerika Serikat [Sekarang tepatnya 26 Mei 2016 / 25 Tahun mendatang…]**_

Naruto Pov

Namaku Naruto Namikaze, aku adalah anak Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki namun ibuku sudah meninggal 10 tahun lalu akibat terbunuh oleh orang tak dikenal yang membuatku sedih dan aku tinggal di Amerika Serikat untuk mengemban tugasku yang pastinya meninggalkan ayahku. Dulu aku kuliah di perguruan tinggi Oxford University dan setelah aku lulus kini aku adalah seorang Ilmuwan yang berkecimpung dalam dunia teknologi sekaligus CEO dari perusahaan yang aku kembangkan yaitu sebut-saja Ondiax, perusahaan yang kubuat sejak 5 tahun lalu dan sekarang ini terkenal karena smartphonenya yang mampu bersaing di Pasar Internasional yang otomatis membuat karirku semakin gemilang dipuncak kedewasaanku.

Kini aku pulang kerumah yang mewah, sesampainya di rumah aku terkejut melihat ayahku yang ada di rumahku tanpa mengabari terlebih dahulu kedatangannya.

"Lama sekali kau, Naruto." Ucap Ayahku yang terlihat sudah berumur 50 an.

"Maaf ayah tumben datang tanpa kabari terlebih dahulu, sudah berapa jam ayah dan menunggu?"

"Dua jam yang lalu, tapi aku harus pulang besok karena ibu tirimu menungguku di jepang." Jawab ayahku dengan santainya, yah aku memang sudah punya ibu tiri sejak 2 tahun ibuku Kushina meninggal dan nama ibu tiriku adalah Mikoto Uchiha sahabat ibuku sendiri yang juga ditinggalkan oleh suaminya Fugaku Uchiha akibat kanker paru-paru pada 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Oh iya, ada hal yang harus kuceritakan karena ini sudah kupendam sejak lama sekali." Lanjut ayahku.

"Apa itu ayah?" Tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya kau bukanlah anakku dan Kushina, Naruto."

"Apa?" Aku kaget dengan penuturannya ayahku tersebut.

"25 tahun yang lalu, ada seorang wanita pirang membawamu kemari lalu bla bla…" Ucap ayahku panjang lebar dan membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Ciri-cirinya seperti apa ayah?" Tanyaku setelah ayahku menyudahi kata-katanya.

"Sama sepertimu, warna mata hitam, hidung mancung, putih, namun bedanya ada luka sayat di luar bagian mata kirinya yang tampaknya sudah tak bisa digunakan untuk melihat lagi." Jawab ayahku.

"Meskipun begitu, tak apa kau tetaplah ayahku." Ucapku.

"Ya sudah lah, meskipun kau bukanlah anakku tapi aku masih sayang padamu nak." Ucap ayahku.

"Baiklah ayah, dan juga sampaikan salamku pada ibu tiriku dan adik-adik tiri." Yah aku memang memiliki adik perempuan tiri dari ayahku dan ibu tiriku bernama Hinata Namikaze (Anggap saja dia mirip kaya cewe di anime Scum Wish/Kuzu no Honkai) berumur 10 tahun dan juga anak dari ibu tiriku adalah Uchiha Itachi seumuranku yang memimpin Uchiha Corp di jepang dan Uchiha Sasuke berumur 22 tahun dibawahku 3 tahun yang menjadi Detektif muda di kepolisian sama seperti ayahku.

"Oke ayo kita tidur sekarang sudah malam."

"Oke."

.

.

07:30 AM

Aku bangun tidurku melihat sekeliling yang sudah terang dan kulihat kesamping ada surat terpampang di mejaku kuambil dan kulihat. 'Naruto, ayah sudah pergi jam 05:00 A.M dikarenakan pesawat akan berangkat jam 06:00 A.M, jadi jaga diri ya untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Salam Ayahmu, Minato Namikaze.' Terserahmu lah, lalu aku bergegas mandi dan berangkat bekerja.

Suatu ide terlintas di benakku dan ya ide itu adalah Mesin Waktu, mungkin itulah temuan gilaku yang belum kubuat. Akhirnya kucatat dan mencatat bahan bahan untuk membuatnya menjadi nyata.

Aku pergi ke perusahaan tempatku bekerja yaitu Ondiax..

"Good Morning, Tn. Naruto." Ucap para karyawan yang sudah terlebih dahulu datang dan aku pun juga membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu aku bergegas ke kantor utamaku yang ternyata di situ sudah terdapat Wakil-CEO ku yaitu Shikamaru Nara dan sekretarisku anggap-saja Alice.

"Selamat Pagi, Bosku/Tuan." Salam Shikamaru dan Alice bersamaan.

"Oke, jadi saat jam 01:00 kita akan mengadakan meeting dengan CEO Google untuk melakukan kerja sama." Ucapku yah memang produk smartphone kami dikatakan netizen sangatlah bagus bisa bertahan selama lebih dari 2 Tahun dengan harga yang cukup terjangkau, maka dari itu perusahaan lain mengincar perusahaan kami untuk melakukan kerja sama membuat smartphone.

Setelah itu aku pulang untuk merencanakan pembuatan mesin waktuku dengan bahan yang sudah kutulis sedemikan rupa.

 _ **10 Juli 2019 / 3 Tahun Kemudian**_

Inilah mesin waktu yang selama 3 tahun ini kubuat di ruang bawah tanah rahasiaku, ya mesin waktu berbentuk kotak dan 4 ikatan untuk mengikat perut pengguna. Bahan bakarnya tak terlalu mahal hanya partikel yang diaktifkan bisa lebih cepat daripada cahaya dan ini bisa bertahan selama puluhan tahun. Sekarang kubuka bajuku yang seperti tahun 70an dan mengikat mesin waktu itu ke perutku dan kucolokkan kabelnya pada handphoneku langsung memperlihatkan formasi jam-tanggal-bulan-tahun-daerahku saat ini, ku ganti menjadi 11:00 p.m - 02 – 04 – 1973 – Illinois, Chicago, U.S dan kupencet lock lalu kuaktifkan partikel tersebut. Tiba-tiba dinding dihadapanku terlihat seperti wave/gelombang dan aku tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan dengan tempat seperti pedesaan namun gelap gulita. Lalu kututup mesin waktuku dengan bajuku maklum mesin waktunya kecil dan agak tipis dan kulihat jamku tertera..

 _ **11:00 p.m, Tuesday, 02 April 1973**_

Segera kuambil senter untuk menerangi tempat ini ternyata memang benar di pedesaan dan kulihat ada mobil dari sebuah rumah khas tahun 70an, tanpa apapun lagi langsung dengan sigap ku otak-atik mobil tersebut sampai menyala dan akupun lari kekota tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari yang punya. "Oh shit dasar pencuri…" kasar sekali dia. Dan akupun pergi dengan suatu tujuan ialah melihat perusahaan Motorolla perusahaan pembuat handphone pertama di dunia yang di usung oleh si Martin Cooper tepat di hari esok yaitu tanggal 3. Kuparkirkan mobil curianku di suatu bar lalu menuju bar tersebut.

"Satu gelas." Perintahku pada si bartender yang mengangguk lalu memberiku gelas bir. Kulihat tv masih berwarna hitam putih dengan seputar olahraga baseball yang ditayangkan.

"Siapa namamu? Rasanya aku baru melihatmu kemari." Tanya si bartender tersebut lalu aku menoleh padanya dan memikirkan nama samaran. "Nato Frederick. Aku berasal dari Inggris dan baru saja pindah ke Amerika Serikat kemarin dan siapa juga namamu?" Jawabku sambil menanyainya juga. "Oh, pantas saja aku baru melihatmu dan namaku ialah Thomas Marvin Harry." Ucapnya. "Nama yang bagus, Tn. Harry." Pujiku dengan senyum santai. "Nama yang bagus juga, Tn. Frederick." Ucapnya balas tersenyum lalu meninggalkanku untuk melayani para pelanggannya. Kuhisap cerutu dan sembari melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan 12 malam dan sepertinya aku harus mencari hotel sewa yang cepat, lalu aku bergegas keluar dari bar tersebut sambil membayarnya dan menuju ke suatu hotel terdekat kemudian menyewa hotel tersebut selama 2 hari kedepan. Sekarang ini kubaringkan diriku di tempat hotel tersebut melanjutkan tidurku, oh iya soal uang darimana kudapat itu berkat aku menukar uang zamanku ke uang zaman 1970 sebelum pergi ke tahun ini.

Hari sudah pagi menunjukkan jam 07:00 A.M dan merupakan jam bangunku setiap hari, lalu kupakai baju dan jaket tak lupa mesin waktu yang masih terpasang di perutku. Aku bergegas keluar dari hotel tersebut untuk pergi melihat-lihat seisi kota Chicago tahun 70's sesampainya hari semakin siang menandakan jam 02:36 P.M lalu aku pergi ke perusahaan Motorolla, dan memarkir mobilku jauh dari perusahaan tersebut. Lalu kudekati pos penjaganya.

"Ada perlu apa kemari ya?" Tanya sang penjaga.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Martin Cooper." Jawabku.

"Oke, akan kupanggil dia untukmu." Lalu 15 menit kemudian datanglah dia bersama orang yang kumaksud dan aku berbincang bersamanya di Café dan setelah informasi baru kudapat dan saling bertukar informasi kami pun menyudahi pembicaraan. "Terima kasih atas perbincangannya, Tn. Frederick."  
"Okay, Tn. Cooper, sampai jumpa lagi." Ucapku sembari pergi dan akupun kembali ke tahunku yaitu tahun 2019 di menit berikutnya.

..TBC..

Yah, ini mungkin jadi ficku yang buruk dari yang buruk wkwkwk tapi sudah terbuat dan kepalang tanggung untuk tidak di publish gan. Dan juga mengenai Naruto dia tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun dan dunia itu normal tidak ada unsur kekuatan gan.

Okay to chapter 2 (Tahun Depan saja ya)…


End file.
